


Deadly Beautiful

by DarkNation



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Horror, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs, Vampire Tseng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNation/pseuds/DarkNation
Summary: Final Fantasy 7 AU where Tseng is a vampire and Rufus Shinra is his prey.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Deadly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m not much of a writer but due to it almost being Halloween I thought I would take a crack at writing again. I haven’t read the vampire Tseng fic by BlueEucalyptus yet as I didn’t want it to influence mine but Blue definitely inspired me to write this as she wanted more fics added to the Vampire Tseng tag. I’m looking forward to reading it though so go check it out if you haven’t already.
> 
> Very little editing and probably has terrible grammar sorry. Lots of blood, it is a vampire fic of course, and a little bit of smut 😏
> 
> It’s a pretty short one shot so won’t take up too much of your time.

He was running for his life. It always went like this. Panic made the adrenaline course through his body as his heart was pounding, willing him to run faster. He was being hunted by something, a man maybe but this person didn’t seem normal. There was something preternatural about him, a melodic voice in his head whispering his name over and over.

“Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra, come to me. Why do you run? Running is useless, I will catch you in the end. You are mine”. 

Always the same voice, the same haunting words. Rufus didn’t know this person, didn’t know why he was being chased. Rufus would run and run, until he was almost exhausted, his heart almost beating out of his chest, his legs starting to feel weak. He was running through the upper levels of Midgar but he rarely ventured outside these days so he didn’t know the streets well. 

He would always pass a theatre, the word Loveless lit up, Rufus had intended to go see the play but he never seemed to find the time. He ran past the theatre towards the end of the street. There were two directions he could take, the streets were empty, not a single person he could stop and ask for help. He went right, he didn’t have much time to think about it, he could sense his Hunter wasn’t far behind, the hypnotic voice in his head getting louder.

He ran further down the street but at the end it was blocked off. There had been some sort of accident, a building had collapsed so there were barriers stopping people from going further. Where could he go now? There was an alleyway on his left, he started to run down it but half way down he realised it was also a dead end. Didn’t this always happen? Didn’t he always make the same choices? He stopped near the end, frantically looking for another way out, someplace to hide. But in the end it was futile, this was were it would end, this exact spot. He felt a cold breeze as something landed behind him. He froze. That same inhuman voice whispered only this time it wasn’t in his head. This time it was by his ear.

“Rufus Shinra, there is nowhere else for you to run. I can hear it, your heart pounding in your chest, the warm blood coursing through your body, calling out to me, a rhythm playing just for me”.

A cold hand squeezed the back of his arm. It felt like ice on his flushed skin. Strong like it could easily snap his arm in two with the slightest pressure. Rufus held his breath, knowing what was coming next. He couldn’t stop it, he never could. 

The man, this cold thing, pulled his arm and made him turn around. Rufus closed his eyes, he didn’t want to look at it, he didn’t want to see who it was. 

“Look at me”. The strange man demanded.

Rufus tried to fight it, he squeezed his eyes but the command would wash over him, the pressure in his head too much and eventually he would be forced to open them and look into the other mans eyes. They were amber, almost glowing. Rufus had seen plenty of strange, glowing eyes before in the Soldiers at Shinra. But these eyes were different, they had a hold on him, he was mesmerised. Frozen in place by this mans gaze. He couldn’t do anything. He was helpless.

What stunned Rufus the most was this mans beauty. He was deathly pale, his skin luminous. A heart shaped face with soft, pleasant features. There was a black mark on the mans forehead, he looked Wutian of origin and his hair was like black ink, straight and glossy, falling down almost to the mans waist. 

Rufus swallowed, this man was beautiful. A cold hand reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“Rufus Shinra, such a pretty face. I’ve been watching you. You know. You have felt me there haven’t you? Heard my voice. You’re always so lonely. Your father doesn’t love you, the people you call friends don't really care for you. They use you. I see it. They don’t deserve you. Don’t you want something more? Hmm. Yes I think you do. Power, power to stop your father. Make him pay. I can give you that power. Don’t you want it? To be like me? I can feel the need from your body. You want me to take you don’t you? Oh don’t worry I will”.

And with a deathly smile, fangs protruding from his mouth, the deadly man would lean in closer, cold hand grabbing Rufus’ hair and pulling his head to the side. Rufus was paralysed, he couldn’t do anything but close his eyes and wait for it. The sharp prick of teeth, pressing into the skin of his neck, breaking it. It hurt of course. But Rufus wanted it, he wanted it so bad. Because after the pain there was always an intense pleasure, his nerves on fire as this man sucked the life out of him. This euphoric feeling, coursing through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. 

And then suddenly it would stop. The other man pulling away, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. Rufus’ blood. 

The man leaned in again but this time toward his ear and whispered:

“You enjoy it don’t you Rufus? You would beg for more if I asked.” 

Rufus couldn’t even respond, he was weak but the voice always sent jolts of pleasure to his groin, his dick going hard.

A cold hand slid down Rufus’ body. The man grabbed his dick through his trousers, smiling almost menacingly. 

“This is what you want no? Tell me. Say my name and I will continue”.

His name? What was his name. He had never told him his name so how could he know? But it came to him then. Almost like the name was written over his soul. Because he belonged to this man. This deadly beautiful man with hair like black ink that he wanted to touch so much. 

“Tseng”. He said. His voice barely audible coming out in a croak. 

Tseng smiled at him. And oh what a hauntingly beautiful smile it was. Tseng leaned in again, hand tightening on his dick, stroking him through his pants. 

“Yes” he said. “Yes Rufus, you are mine”. 

And then a cold mouth pressed against his, the taste of blood, his own blood in his mouth as their tongues entwined together. 

The hand that was stroking his dick let go and slid down his pants, grabbing him, it was cold and dry, almost painful as Tseng started to pump Rufus’ dick, hard and fast. 

Rufus groaned into Tseng’s mouth. Fangs scraping against his tongue, piercing his bottom lip. Tseng pulled away, licking Rufus’ blood from his lips. Hand never leaving his cock, Tseng leaned in again, this time going back to his neck. Fangs piercing his skin once more as that ecstasy returned. Rufus felt himself grow weaker as the pleasure increased. He could feel the build up in his groin as he was about to come. He rested his head on Tsengs icy shoulder, his hands wrapping around the other mans back, trying to keep himself upright as he could barely stand anymore. 

A thought crossed his mind that he might die here. Tonight in this cold mans arms. But he didn’t care, he just wanted this ecstasy to continue. If this was how he would die then surely it was a good way to go. 

The fire in his groin had gotten too much, Rufus cried out as he came, cold hand still wrapped tightly around his cock. His orgasm made him shudder and his mind almost went black. Barely conscious, Rufus lost his balance and slumped against Tseng’s hard body. Firm hands held him up as Tseng let go of his neck.

“Good” Tseng whispered, his voice seductive as his licked his lips once more. “Now it’s your turn”.

This was when Rufus would wake up. He was in his apartment, on the upper levels of the Shinra building, drenched in a cold sweat. 

His heart was racing from the nightmare. Always the same one. It was becoming more and more regular now. A monster called Tseng who haunted his dreams. Rufus hadn’t even told his therapist about them, he was too embarrassed. Especially since he always seemed to enjoy them, evident by the wet patch in his boxers. 

Rufus sat up, he felt dizzy. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. He decided to get up and grab a glass of water. The clock on his bedside table told him it was just after 4am. The sun would start to rise soon. 

He stumbled on his feet, what was wrong with him? He didn’t normally feel like this. It was almost like he was having a bad hangover but he had only had one glass of wine before bed. 

He made his way into the bathroom to find some pain killers. Turning on the light it stung his eyes, he had to blink a few times to adjust. He leaned over the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water. He looked up into his mirror, as the water cleared his vision he saw that he looked paler than usual. Almost ghostly pale. Maybe he had gotten sick? He would take some pills and then go back to bed. If he was still sick in the morning he could call the family physician. But as he turned to open the cabinet next to the sink he noticed something on his neck. Two small punctures, inflamed and red. Rufus touched them, feeling the slightly raised bumps, making sure they were real. They felt real. Rufus thought back to his dream, Tseng biting his neck. But how? This had never happened before how could this be real?

The End.


End file.
